


Casey Goes Pro

by SexTheHex



Series: Casey the Crossdresser Series [2]
Category: Console-tans
Genre: Anal, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humor, Oral, Other, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Casey is an adorable femboy crossdresser with horrid anger issues. He’s terrible at video games and never learns from his mistakes! What happens when he gets mad at a console with a particularly proud console-tan eager to show off her throbbing hardware?





	Casey Goes Pro

“Horse shit! HORSE FUCKING SHIT! Oh my god, this game is so fucking cheap!”

Casey raged at his television loud enough to pierce through three stories of his apartment complex. In the face of this total absolute garbage gameplay, being quiet at one in the morning didn’t matter at all. He’d been playing this game for an hour straight, yet he still couldn’t defeat the very first enemy! What was wrong with this stupid game!?

Casey shuffled his sweaty bottom against the tired old felt of his chair. He’d been locked away in this intimate gaming session for hours now; his bottom had started to grow restless. Tight spats and a pink thong were his normal wardrobe of course; it was the breeziest option he had! Not to mention, his fat, bubbly femboy butt looked damn good squeezed by that elastic fabric. His huge ass was a total man slayer, a head-turning, orientation-testing, digit-sinking juicy slab of boymeat he just loved to flaunt! Oh, if only he could actually flaunt it somewhere he cared. He’d been barred from his local game store for a week for his latest public screaming session. Now all he could do was get all pretty and fuckable at home alone! 

Even at home, his wardrobe was refined for both pro gaming and prompt gay flings. His airy, breathable attire continued up to his pink v-neck and over his pretty face. Supposedly he never wore makeup, discarding it as a “noob crutch,” but it was plain to see that a pearly pink wasn’t his normal lip color. Rounding out his look was his ridiculous head of hair; Silvery-white and dolled up into dual pigtails. Allegedly, Casey hated them. Allegedly he lost a money match and was forced to dye his hair and doll it into pig tails as non-monetary compensation. All of these excuses would make sense if he only wore his hair like that in public. And yet here he was, dolled up with his hair all cute in private. Allegedly that had a good answer too, one totally unrelated to him struggling to accept his male-leaning bisexuality and blossoming love of all things femme. 

Of course, it hardly mattered how cute he looked with megaphone lungs constantly shrieking profanities interlaced with video game jargon. Casey loved games! He just hated being bad at them. Oh, how badly he wished he could be in a world where people got better at games not from how much they learned or practiced but how much they complained! He’d finally taken his rightful throne as the best gamer the world had ever seen! ...Oh, but he’d never get to live in that dream world, would he? He’d be stuck doing his old strategies, always more primed to complain than adapt. One day though he’d get better, surely. One day he’d finally realize his 5 color Yargle aggro deck was bad. One day he’d finally realize there was no reason to use Electivire in OU, Gastrodon in VGC, or Ambipom ever. Or maybe he wouldn’t...

Again, he fell to the game’s first opponent, some greasy looking samurai motherfucker. Even after hours of attempts, Casey still couldn’t manage to kill this stupid fucker! His anger peaked again. With a shrill yell, the gamer rose up and spiked his PS4 controller into the ground in raw vitriol! 

“STUPID FUCKING GAME!” Casey yelled, promptly picking back up the controller after mentally promising himself he’d never play this game again. 

“I can’t believe people who call themselves real gamers lap up this dog shit! There’s probably not even another enemy in the whole game! I bet they’re all just getting beat by him too and saying this is a masterpiece so they sound cool!” Casey theorized, repeating his same strategy again.

Another death and Casey was about to burn his face from his simmering rage.The next item on his mental checklist of things to blame surged out. As he shouted loud enough to get a distant dog howling

“It’s the stupid console!” Casey explained to some imaginary person who cared. “It was lagging! This shit is optimized for the fancy version on PS4! Fucking asshole company! I’m not buying another shitty PS4 just to lose-play this video game!”

To Casey’s surprise… someone actually answered his complaint! Sadly though, it wasn’t the figment of his imagination reassuring him he was right. It was a neighbor knocking on his apartment wall, followed by a loud “SHUT UP!” 

The nerve of some people! It was as if they never had a Monday night gaming session get this intense. Casey continued undeterred, steadily chipping away at his PS4 controller as he smite the thing into his tile flooring over and over again.

Little did Casey know, he was being watched. He was so consumed by anger, he didn’t even notice the top bar of his PS4 controller glowing an off-color mix of blues, indicating it was recording his actions and voice. All his raging was caught and preserved. Every insult he chucked, from his remarks about the game, the console, and Sony were sent away towards some unknown HQ. 

PS4-tan didn’t like what she was hearing. She’d heard countless ninetenyearolds defile Sony’s good name before, but sitting down and experiencing greatness themselves always seemed to add another Warden to the world. But this… someone was playing a PS4 and wasn’t having the time of their life? Worse yet, they thought Sony was to blame!? Something was very wrong here! Either this person was the most hopelessly angry shrew of a woman totally adverse to acknowledging her own faults or someone was dealing with a defective PS4! That couldn’t stand.

PS4-tan geared up for the trip. Normally, humans lived in their world and played in hers, but from the combined will of the greatness of Sony, she could physically appear before real people! Only the most efficient clothes would do to make such a harrowing leap into reality. Thankfully, she had most of them on already! Her signature black and blue PS4 jacket was the perfect thing to wear to effortlessly convey her affinity for her brand. Her smooth haircut and fingerless gloves made her look totally cool and hip, even while endlessly spouting corporate slogans! It was the perfect mix of sleek and sexy, just the way Sony rocked it. 

It was time for PS4-tan to show just what she was made of. With the offending console identified, PS4-tan rushed to the device! As a weird manifestation, somewhere between physical object and strange data personification, transfer to the location was near instantaneous. One shot across the LAN cable and she was there!

Casey saw his PS4 acting funny. Had it finally reached its limits after taking too many of Casey’s enraged controller flingings? No, this reaction was far more violent than the console combusting from internal trauma! The disk tray extended out and something began to emerge. From the tiniest spaces, the smallest idle area within the PS4, something started to crawl out, seemingly violating reality as it dripped out of hammer space. A hand, a shoulder, a head… a full woman popped out of the PS4, acting as if it were no worse than a mildly tight squeeze! 

Casey was totally flabbergasted. This was unlike anything he’d ever seen!

PS4 dusted herself off, then assessed her surroundings. Discarded energy drinks lay to her left, overly expensive and likely broken fighting game controllers to her right. Standing right in front of her was a thin, feminine looking person looking confused, worried, and disgusted all at the same time. Yup, this looked like the offending party!

“Hello! Is this PSN user ButtSlutressAnon’s PS4?” PS4-tan asked.

Casey didn’t know how to respond to the minor miracle that’d just unfolded before him. His first reaction surged out of him. “What the fuck is going on!?”

“Sorry to bug you, ma’am.” Started PS4. “I just couldn’t help but overhear how livid you were towards your boyfriend’s poor, innocent PS4! I’ll keep the speech to a minimum about how wonderful Sony gaming is for now, but you should give your boyfriend back the controller and-”

PS4 took a closer look. There was no boyfriend to speak of, just the shrill feminine figure before her dolled up in pigtails and a pink shirt. Her gaze trailed back and forth, totally confused.

“Where’s your boyfriend, ma’am?” PS4 started. “I don’t think he’d like you defiling his beautiful console with such force!”

“Uhh….” Casey began. “I don’t... have a boyfriend? Also I’m a dude, lady.”

PS4 couldn’t believe it! Her eyes stretched wide in total disbelief! “Whaaaat!? You mean to tell me that you own this Playstation!?” 

“Sure do.” Casey retorted, arms crossed and face soured. 

PS4’s panic continued. “You have the power of the players in the palm of your hands, and yet you treat it like THIS!? You throw your controller and yell and scream and punish your poor console for taking you on adventures that no other console possibly can!? How are you not completely infatuated with the magnificence of Sony!?”

“Your games are shit! SHIT!” Casey pouted back. “You don’t even playtest this bullshit! I’ve been trying to get past this dude in this goddamn Ninja Souls thing for a goddamn hour and it’s not getting anywhere near more possible! You need to playtest your big bad headliner games before you ship them out! Where did the QA budget go, to your shitty E3 presentations!? I swear to god it’s so hard, it’s like it’s glitching!”

PS4 looked befuddled at Casey’s answer. Was his PS4 really and truly defunct!? This she had to see! 

“A troubled PS4 is a serious issue! Allow me to make a tech inspection, sir! I’ll make sure your PS4 is working properly!” PS4 rang.

With that, PS4 took the controller off of the ground and dusted it off. Her hands jostled every trigger and button on the controller, making certain it was calibrated appropriately and not damaged from the repeated strikes against the floor. With that out of the way, it was time to game; time to make certain this PS4 was working right!

There was only a single chair in Casey’s dinky little gaming den; just the lone seat where the angry femboy himself was currently seated. PS4-tan readied herself to sit, not minding Casey’s presence in the slightest. Her body was built so ergonomically, no human would have difficulty being sat on by her fat ass! 

PS4 did an about face. Huge curves wrapped in black stared Casey in the face, before steadily looming closer and closer to the firecracker gamer femboy. 

“Uhhh… uhh, ma’am?” Casey spoke up as that slick caboose slowly loomed closer and closer. “Ma’am, I’m still in the seat! Do you want me to move?” 

PS4 answered his question, still moving in closer and closer. “You deserve the height of the PS4 experience, user! If you have a defective PS4, then the least I can do is let you feel the warm, inviting, ergonomic cheeks of greatness pressing against your lap!”

Casey stammered, trying to preserve some sense of modesty to reject a lady sitting on him. But no, that answer stayed totally locked up in his throat. Jiggling buttcheeks descended right into the seat of Casey’s lap, planting the tall woman firmly into Casey’s seat. The weight set in, pinning the femboy beneath a huge heap of saucy video games. She stood near motionless, totally focused on the game in front of her. The only movements PS4 gave were slight adjustments moving the heft of her fat ass deeper into her makeshift gaming chair . Casey fancied himself pretty queer and traditionally on the bottom but… oh man, having his console’s amazing butt right in his face was starting to dredge up some bisexual urges!

Meanwhile, PS4 was honed in on the game. Her vision was laser focused on the console, trying to see if there was any way Casey might have gotten a defective PS4. Was it flickering or screen tearing? No, shifting the camera around did nothing. Did the home button and most importantly the share functions not work? Nope! This user could show everyone just how great his console was. Was the disc scratched? Was the game bugged? It didn’t seem so. PS4 took out the first enemy with just the slightest bit of attention. 

“Everything seems to be fine!” PS4-tan announced. “Do you have any specific concerns about your console or…?” 

Casey seemed to be lost in the fat rump of the humanoid console in front of him. He wanted to spout out some sort of incoherent vitriol about how the console sucked or how she hadn’t tested it right, but the fat fucking cheeks parked atop his lap shut his stupid bitchy face before they could ruin the moment. Casey got a little bolder. He sampled the woman’s ergonomic grips and sunk his fingers into the flesh of her clothed bottom. 

Yet, PS4 didn’t take any of that as inappropriate harassment. Clearly Casey just loved the PS4 experience! 

“Wow, do you like it that much?” PS4 asked. “I don’t normally allow such obscene sexual content to be associated with Playstation, but I’m surprised someone who looks the way you do is so interested in a lady’s features!”

“It’s… It could be better!” Casey defiantly spouted. 

PS4 had sass to spare at the galled gamer beneath her ass. “You seem to like it enough for your Joystick to get all wound up… Is that your joystick? I’m not sure if I sat on a bottle cap or something, but I do feel a little bulge that almost resembles a mini version of a man’s pride…”

Casey went bright red as the console teased his underachieving length. He roared back to life with more anger in his voice!“You obviously don’t care about your user base given how big and fat it is. Why aren’t you slimming down huh? Why is my console such a massive fucking cow!” 

PS4 laughed at Casey’s assessment. “Pssh. Huge user bases are good! Everyone loves a big user base, big milky market shares, and big, throbbing, insatiable hardware…”

Wait… what was that last one? Something in Casey’s action-deprived libido stirred to attention. That couldn’t mean… no way...

“Hardware? What about hardware?” Casey asked.

PS4 smiled bright. Yes, another opportunity to tell others about the wonders of Playstation! “PS4’s hardware is the best! Just the normal system has far more RAM than any other console on the market! I know most ladies get all shy if they’re packing some fat RAM between their legs, but I’m not afraid to show it! Other consoles just don’t compare to PS4!”

With just that minor instigation, that minor mention asking what Sony could do, PS4 got to pulling her pants down. There wasn’t a soul on earth that didn't deserve to see power of Sony. Soon Casey was eyeing all of it sitting between her legs…

There it hung. There between this pretty, busty woman’s thick thighs sat a big bad pillar of cock ready and waiting for attention. In an instant, Casey was pacified. His eyes laser focused on the fat rod, taking in all it glorious features. That huge red head, that amazing thickness, those huge heavy balls… Oh, man! She looked larger than almost every male partner he’d ever been with!   
As it grew harder and harder, Casey was in total disbelief. It looked as thick as an energy drink, and way trailing down over half of her thigh! Clearly this woman had all the the cohones she needed to lead an industry

“W-why do you have an erection!?” Casey asked, trying not to stay totally silent as gazed at PS4’s huge rod. 

“Something about getting angry with you and feeling the rush of gaming on superior hardware… Aaah~ It gets my own hardware going so good!” PS4 squealed. “I’m going to show you just what Sony can do, little man! Are you ready to take on the challenge!?

Casey did have a bit of shame to him. He felt like he had the will to stand his ground that the PS4 was a shit console and resist the urge to face fuck this monster cock. That is, up until the point she thrusted her hips forward. Now the comfortable space between him and that mammoth rod was down to mere inches. His eyes were full of it, he could feel the heat of it! His raging libido was soon clouding his judgement and silencing all that prior anger. His horrid scornful frown was now a worried, contemplative face of weakness, one that reinforced PS4’s behavior every little glance. 

Now the console-tan got intimately close, hiking her knees on the chair, pressing her raging cock right against the boy’s cheek. A hand reached down to stroke his silvery hair and keep him mashed against her rod, all of which was met with no more resistance than whimpers. The console had almost gotten him to totally crack…

“I know what you want. There’s no use hiding it.” PS4 teased. “You might as well give in to your urges and let it run wild. Greatness awaits. The greatest, thickest, most amazing dick you’ve ever had is here!”

Casey’s head twisted towards that fat dick. He stared into it near cross eyed, completely fixated on it. He tried so hard to resist. He tried so hard to affirm that his PS4 was just a defunct piece of garbage! ...But he couldn’t look away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break eyesight with the huge rod. Moment by moment he drew closer and closer, lips just the smallest space away...

Casey caved. Casey leaned forward and kissed the fat head of that amazing dick with a tender kiss. Just like that, the pouty little shit had been silenced. His eyes were hazy and droopy, his anger totally quenched. A big, strong, cock was in his way; there simply wasn’t any time for him to complain. He had to taste it. He had to suck and lick and snort that titanic rod for all it was worth! He leaned backwards after their faithful kiss, spread his mouth, and then leaned in to choke on that monster...

Yet… he wasn’t? He wasn’t even touching it anymore!? PS4-tan was holding him back by his forehead. Casey looked up, confused and desperate. PS4’s smirk was a mile long. 

“Before you suck it… I want to hear a bit of a loyalty pledge.” PS4 demanded.

“Wha… What?” a baffled Casey asked. 

“No other console can offer you a dick like this. Why don’t you admit that PlayStation IS the best and I’ll let you suck it.” PS4-tan instructed.

Casey was befuddled. “But I-” 

“Shhhh! C’mon! It’s time to join the Sony family!” PS4 interrupted. “Now, be a good boy, okay? Say ‘For the players’ for me.”

Casey looked at PS4 with a scowl, then back down to the dick propped before him. His gaze looked worried and conflicted as he tilted his head back up. Was he really going to give up his shame and spout some corporate nonsense just for a good dick?

“...F-for the players.” Casey mumbled.

“Louder~!” PS4 called out, letting her dick touch Casey’s cheek.

Casey couldn’t hold on! Oh, he needed to suck that fucking thing this instant! “For the players!” He yelled! 

The moment that triumphant moto rang out, PS4 let go of Casey’s head. He was free to act as he pleased, free to sink his face down that huge fucking dick and let all that needy passion out! Casey got right to it the moment he was free to act. He snatched up that huge dick into his lips like the nasty little skank he was! Oh fuck, it felt so nice to have an actual cock in his life again! God, to think his first cock in so long would be THIS! A fat, throbbing, meaty, might rod that totally demanded all his focus! Casey outright sunk his face down on the thing. He gagged and coughed as he worked his chin down to PS4’s massive nuts. Up and down he went, lathering that immaculate dick with his throat as best he could…

Finally Casey had put an ounce of effort into his gameplay. As such, the spectacle of modern video games was ready to reward him in full for his ounce of effort. It was only a few minutes into the boy’s freeform cock slobbering that PS4 suddenly started to do all the work! Instead of having to manually shove his chin down to the woman’s fat nuts, PS4 was doing that all for him. She was pumping in and out of his face as if it were no better than a cunt, but with a delicacy only a totally shameless cocksucker savoring a throat-testing dick could move with. It was incredible! Such a smooth and enjoyable experience. Every moment that Casey felt like he was going to gag and couldn’t take anymore, PS4 withdrew her dick to take it to a more relaxed head sucking. Every moment he started to get a bit bored and craved a fat cock cramming his throat full, she switched right back to being brutal with her oral. PS4-tan was a master! Finally, all that experience having people unabashedly sucking her dick was being put to good use! 

That would have been enough. Casey had been totally pacified by dick shoved in his face. There was little doubt that’d be enough to keep him quiet. Anyone would have settled there! ...But not PS4-tan. PS4 didn’t settle for less. When she did things, she wanted it to be big, epic! What good was doing something if you didn’t show it off three years in a row at E3 and shake an industry when it finally happened? There was room to improve, room to grow and expand!

PS4 pushed Casey off of her cock by his forehead, the poor bottom looking devastated that he wasn’t enjoying that fat dick continuously anymore. He looked up to PS4-tan in total confusion. She had a smirk of determination painted across her face. It was time to let Casey feel what being a real gamer was like!

“You’ve done well so far.” PS4-tan complimented “But there’s more to the PS4’s massive lineup you still haven’t experienced! Are you ready to take the next step, Casey? Are you ready to feel the power of the PS4 Pro?”

“Hmm? What?” Casey’s eyes were dashing back and forth between PS4’s face and her huge dick. He didn’t actually pay much attention to what she’d said; it was all probably some dopey corporate slogan after all. “Yeah sure, whatever.” 

Casey’s eyes darted back down to stare at that big, wet, juicy dick sprouting out between PS4’s legs. This really did feel like one of the best cocks he’d ever had! And just the more he stared at it, the more his eyes just ate it up. It was so big and hard and huge and…

Huge and… And huger! Oh my god, what!? Her cock was growing!?

Casey’s eyes were laser focused on that cock, trying to see if his vision was just playing a trick on him. No, no it wasn’t! Right before him, PS4’s already impressive cock meat was surging bigger and fuller, inch by inch! The length grew like a huge tree, the urethra bulged out, the veins turned massive… oh and her nuts! Holy shit, her nuts were getting fucking ridiculous! Each was the size of one of his fists… no two! 

PS4 clenched her fist and grit her teeth. New power was surging into her, new strength that only the power of the PS4 pro could provide! She grunted and groaned as her body’s limits were tested, trying to hold on in the face of that huge RAM upgrade growing between her legs! Her cock needed to be second to none. Absolutely no dick on earth would be able to surpass her giant player pleaser! This was going to be the ultimate cock, the real gamer’s way to get fucked in the ass! 

Casey hardly even noticed the console woman grunting in effort from her transformation. He was too busy staring at the largest cock he’d ever seen growing better and better every second. The wide-eyed brat couldn’t help but drool at the sight. PS4-tan too was drooling, drooling pre out her urethra from her thoroughly overpacked nutsack unable to contain the ridiculous volume of spunk in her nuts. Casey fully expected it to cease any moment. This length was absurd, surely it had to stop now? How could it even physically work after this length? He kept saying that to himself, thinking at some point the growth would stop. It didn’t. Bigger, thicker, longer… it just kept going and going.

PS4 could hardly endure the surge of power rocking her. This all felt a mix between powering up like a shonen anime hero and jerking off. It felt absolutely amazing! By the end, any hint in her voice that she was enduring anything painful was gone. She was moaning and yelling, delighting in all the power surging into her naughty bits! Her breasts finally surged to a size on par with her head, breaking her poor shirt wide open. Sensations like mini-orgasms rolled over her, all simply the result of her taut-full, totally backed up balls involuntarily releasing ropes of pre cum out of their apple-sized cannisters. Only when she felt on the edge of climax, only when she felt like she was about to cum totally hands free from ascending half a generation, did it all finally stop. 

Casey marveled at it. It was fucking unbelievable. PS4’s horsepower was bigger, better, and badder than any actual horse’s dick. Her giant, heaving monster of a cock was thicker than Casey’s own neck. It reached high enough to tap her nipples, and was already letting loose thin pre-spunk shots that got tantalizingly close to Casey’s hanging mouth. It looked like at any moment it’d be ready to blow, as if Casey could just kiss it and feel his whole fucking esophagus clogged with jizz in an instant…

“Bend over” PS4 stated.

“Huh?” Casey’s gaze leapt back to PS4’s

“You’re going to feel what it’s like. There are no substitutes.” PS4 added. “You’re never going to want to play with any other consoles once you feel the power of the PS4 Pro in your ass!”

Casey looked on at the dick in disbelief. Sure, it was the largest, fattest, most amazing dick he’d ever seen but it wasn’t built for insertion at all! This monster was for stroking, kissing, and licking, not actually something to be submerged in a human orifice. Casey would probably break his jaw trying to cram the head of that thing inside his mouth. This bitch wanted to put it up his ass now of all places!? 

“Holy shit, no way!” Casey protested.

“Oh, what was that?” PS4-tan asked. “Could you repeat yourself, sweetie?”

“I-” PS4-tan’s cock loomed in a little bit closer. The cock head of her huge dick was just the smallest space away from touching his nose. Casey continued his declaration cross-eyed. 

“I-I can’t take it! This thing, this totally huge, glistening, emmaculate, wonderful… this cock would break me in half! You realize that, right!?” Casey yelped.

“Oh! Oh, no, I get it.” PS4 reassured Casey. “Some people can’t take the upgrade. I totally understand. You don’t have to be a real gamer to enjoy the fun of a PS4! Let me just get this back down to a normal size and we can play Little Big Planet together…”

Casey went silent. Something about what she said haunted his soul. “Real… real gamers?”

“Oh, yeah! Real gamers only game on a PS4 Pro. It’s okay if you’re not strong enough for it though. Really, I can go back to my normal cock size.”

“B-but I’m a real gamer!” Casey’s pride flared. That intimidated, relatively logically thinking fuccboi wanting a good but still manageable dick faded before the might of his fiery competitive one-upping attitude! “I can do anything real gamers do! I’m, like, the best real gamer I know!”

PS4 smirked a devilish smile. “So you love Sony’s hardware at its most extreme, right? Only real gamers ride a console’s dick this much…”

“W-no I…” That was it! Casey couldn’t stand to be belittled! “Fuck YEAH I’m good at riding dicks! I can take any dick, no matter how big! I’m the best at it! Everyone else is just a bunch of amateur gaylords. I’m the real total gaylord gamer lord!”

Casey flipped onto his back and tore off his tight black spats. The sportswear and his underwear were totally effortless to pull off. In no time at all, Casey was bent over his apartment’s armchair, flaunting his fat, girly ass that stretched wider than his shoulders to the hyper-hung console. His eyes were on fire with that competitive ambition that’d led him to fighting games, the same fire that pushed him forward, even after failure after failure! What did practice matter? He could do anything! He was a real gamer, damnit!

Something fleshy fell against Casey’s ass cheeks, something so huge Casey mistook it for a thigh resting against his bottom at first. Then he contemplated what exactly that was for more than two seconds. His confidence evaporated. His eyes went wide. That wasn’t a leg. That thing pressing against his bottom was the insertion about to split him in half.

“Wait, no! I-” Casey began.

“What is it, Mr. Real Gamer?” PS4 asked. 

Casey shut up and grabbed ahold of the chair tight. No, he couldn’t back out of this now. He had to test his mettle and earn the respect of the best hardware in gaming. His mouth had written a check, time for his butt to cash it.

Casey gasped as the huge rod pressed against his pucker. It felt like a goddamn foot was trying to shove itself up his ass! Casey closed his eyes and tried to bear the inevitable pain… 

But…. But there was none? They hadn’t even lubricated; how on earth was this happening so easily?

“Oooh, man!” PS4 hooted. “You’re the easiest glide I’ve had into someone in a long time! I’ve never had a guy have a hole this easy to go into. Do you get fucked over in video games a lot?”

“N-no!” Casey replied, desire to shield his pride gradually burning his alarm at the massive amount of video games submerging into his ass. “I fuck video games up!”

“Oooh fuck!” PS4 groaned, head thrown back. “Urgh, I can feel it! You keep getting your shitter kicked in by games! I can feel just how much of an easy-mode bottom bitch you are when you play video games! I’m so glad the Playstation family’s made enough room for incompetent hand-holders like you! Gosh, you’ve gotten so badly fucked by the stupidest crap, it’s like a fucking cavern in there!”

Casey was a totally confused mixture of emotions as PS4 sunk her titanic cock length in him. He was confused how exactly his skill in video games related to his skill as an absolute anal bitch. He could take pretty huge dildos sometimes but like… how was this even happening? Then again, a woman did just materialize out of his console as a physical manifestation of every slogan a company had spouted for the last decade or so. Things evidently didn’t make much sense today. 

Now Casey could really feel the burn. He could feel his body reacting, trying to go as limp as it could, bracing to take the deepest dick of his life as much as it’d go! It all felt like so much… Casey couldn’t help but whimper as it forced it’s might in. Urgh, the way it dragged across his aching little P-button was divine! 

Finally, it sunk deeper than Casey had ever felt before. The femboy panicked. “It’s… It’s too deep! I can’t take any more!” 

“Stop making excuses!” PS4 grunted, punctuated by a slap on Casey’s jiggling backside “O-Oh fuck! Oh my god you’re so damn tight... Just keep at it okay? If you keep enduring I’m sure you’ll be able to t-take O-ooooh~! FUCK~! T-take it all!” 

“C-can you at least hold my hand!?” Casey asked.

PS4 didn’t respond. Her hands kept their place, firmly sunk into the fat ass cheeks of the bratty gamer femboy. Casey was sweating. Modern video games had held his hand all his life! How was he ever suppose to survive when they fucked him in the ass this bad!?

It all continued. Casey protested as best he could. He yelled, he screamed, he twitched, he quivered… and PS4 kept going deeper and deeper into the boy it all submerged, inch after inch steadily worming its way inside until…

“Oooh… There.” PS4 groaned. “All the way in.”

Casey tried to assess the situation. He couldn’t tell if the butterflies in his stomach was tangible nervousness or that fat cock at the tip of his abdomen. Casey finally summed up the will to do an about face and talk to his mega-cocked futa console. 

“Oh yay! I-I did it. That’s it right?” Casey pleaded.

“Sorry for the long load time.” PS4 swatted down Casey’s question. “Now, let’s get to the fun part!”

That was just the start. Casey was about to learn the PS4 was a total fucking machine! With his limits tested and firmly established, PS4 moved in to the next bit of her extravagent assfucking. Her upper half loomed over Casey, taking her hands from his ass to his shoulders and pinning his to his seat. Her legs planted themselves, giving her the best support she could muster. Her cock dragged out a tad; maybe 8 inches or so; the most it’s come out during their professional ass pounding. With all those shifts in posture, it all began! PS4 started fucking her boy bitch as hard as his fat fuckable ass could take!

Casey hollered. Loud. He screamed and protested, though in shock and disbelief more than any pain. It was unbelievable; his console was using him as a cock sleeve! Even with her giga-dick withdrawn as far as it’d go for his pounding, it’s was still halfway submerged in his ass! Taking a dick this fat felt like all his insides were being rearrange, like he could feel her huge meat in his stomach pushing his frail little body to it’s limit! PS4’s cock head was so far submerged into him, it was unlike any other anal experience he’d had. Normally, he’d savor the sensation of a fat dick pushing against his prostate as it bounced in and out. That wasn’t an option here. PS4’s cock head was pressing up boypussy he didn’t know he could reach. Still, his aching p-spot was getting the proper attention it deserved. Just the angle she slid things in and out was enough firm pressing to stir him to total delight! That with the sheer spectacle of taking it as deep as humanly possible quickly shifted Casey’s attitude. Instead of worrying his butt would be broken in half, he was moaning and grunting, enduring the deepest, firmest ass fucking he’d ever had.

PS4 was similarly enthralled. She panted and groaned as Casey’s voraceous bottom bitchpussy squeezed her length for all it was worth. Perhaps she’d underestimated this angry little firecracker. Maybe single player experiences just weren’t built for him. He was moaning so passionately, taking her fat futa fuckstick so well… he’d make an amazing support main!

PS4 shifted positions. She was steadily losing her cool every minute that passed thrusting in and out of Casey’s insides. Soon she turned to rubbing the situation in to get her even more fired up.

“Pretty good, huh?” PS4 asked. “I’m better than every consoles you’ve ever had before you, right? There’s no fucking single console out there with a bigger library than the PS4!”

Casey was so lost in the wonderful mix of sensations of anal. His response was a little daydreamy whimper. “Mmm…. Mhmmm…”

“I’m the best! I’m built for you! No other console can fuck you this deep for this long, right!?” PS4 continued.

“Yeah~” Casey softly groaned, eyes closed and mouth agape as he fixated on that rhythmic bliss pounding him,

“Yeah! Yeaaaah~! I’m the best there is! No one innovates like Sony!” an increasingly manic PS4 boldly declared.

Casey didn’t respond to this one, too content with the sweet gamefeel against his prostate. 

PS4 didn’t like that. She needed to be praised! She wanted every gamer to know that she was for them all the time, that she was unquestionably the best! Right at that moment, her pace turned up to a blistering rate. Casey gasped out of his sweet anal daydream back to the forefront of a body pressing, ass stretching anal assault! PS4 got more manic. She grew intimately close, closing the brief gap of space between Casey’s back and her chest. Her arms wrapped around him tight, head next to his, teeth grit and eyes closed as her body readied to show just what her extra RAM could do! Her slamming in and out, pounding her full and nearly bursting balls against his big booty with a spanking slap, continued on and on, pushing Casey to his limits!

“Oooo-OOOOoohHH!” Casey groaned as he discovered just what going pro meant. 

“Say it! SAY IT!” PS4 shouted. 

“Say what?” Casey whimpered.

“Say it, please fucking say it!” PS4 pleaded. “I’m so close, I’m going to blow my load any second! I need you to say it to get me there!”

Casey was confused… what did she… Oh...

“F-for the players…” Casey mumbled.

PS4 groaned. Her pace increased a bit “Ungh, louder.”

“For the players!” Casey yelped.

PS4 stammered, her pace exploding! “More, MORE! Say it louder! LOUDER!” 

“F-FOR THE PLAYERS! T-this is it! This climax in my boy pink is F-fffuck! Fuck! FUCK! FOR THE PLAYERS~!”

That was it! The sweet validation she needed, people parroting her greatness! Sweet climax was there!

PS4 thrust her enormous dick back down as far as it’d go into Casey’s asshole, shivering and holding the boy tight as climax finally racked her frame. She held still as her nuts clenched, fat, thick globs of girl spunk churning up and surging out her bloated urethra into Casey’s body. The very moment that first staining shot of spunk hit, the very pinpoint where Casey felt his body claimed in the name of Sony, was totally unmistakable. A burning warm heat crashed against his insides, dousing them like a fire hose in a thick film of jizz. That first shot felt like the entirety of one of his most explosive cum shots balled into one huge glob. Yet… there was more. So much more. PS4 kept cumming and cumming, screaming and grunting like an animal as she bred her adorable anal bitch! Before long, that deep seeded warmth of PS4’s seed spurting inside him could be felt in his whole abdomen. Not long after, it was backwashing out of his asshole between the precious idle space between his gaped asshole and the titanic meat lodged inside him. And still more was flooding his insides. More was blasting in him, making his gut bulge like he was pregnant with UMDs. Casey simply groaned and let it all happened. Compared to a woman digitizing in front of him, getting cum inflated by her titanic cock’s extreme orgasm was nothing. 

The duo held that position for a long while, PS4 nearly going into sleep mode as what felt like every ounce of her energy went into one little burst of strength. A minute or so later, PS4 finally started to move. She steadily withdrew her cock out of the semen-soaked reaches of Casey’s destroyed asshole. With her delicate pulling out, the damage withdrawing her cock from the boy’s bottom was only a minor ruined, gaping, cum drooling orifice.

As she stood, PS4 felt her whole frame go wobbling. Maybe going pro-sized took a bit more out of than she thought. She turned around and crashed back onto the sofa, right back next to Casey’s ruined ass and bulging gut.

“I… Ooh, I might need a bit. Mind if I crash at your place for a bit?” PS4 asked. “Giving a gamer this much action means I get pretty hot. I might need a bit to run anything intensive for a while.”

Casey too was exhausted. “Huh? How long?”

PS4 thought for a second “Like… maybe a week? I feel like that might-”

“What!? A week!?” Casey growled. “Why do you need a week to calm down just from sex!? That’s ridiculous!”

“Well, I thought maybe I could show you a bit more of the Playstation experience…” PS4 teased. “I think you need a bit of guidance to really enjoy your PS4. I can sit on your lap again while you game…”

PS4 adjusted her position, putting her enormous dick still sporting strands of spunk right in front of Casey’s face.

“Or maybe you could sit in mine…”

Casey’s head lunged forward a bit, lips aiming to test his jaw like never before. Maybe spending a bit more time on his PS4 wasn’t a bad idea.


End file.
